


Mysteries of The World

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Conspiracy Theories, Established Relationship, M/M, reflections, they were made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Of all the mysteries and conspiracy theories Bo Dallas knows of, the biggest one has to pertain to Curtis Axel.What did Bo do to get so lucky?





	Mysteries of The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts).



Bo Dallas believes there is far more to the world than anyone really knows. 

For one thing, he _knows_ there was a shooter on the Grassy Knoll. He can’t prove it but he knows it’s true. 

He _knows_ D.B Cooper managed to get sucked into a time vortex after he jumped from the plane with all that money. He dropped half of it but took the rest to 1993. As far as he knows, Dan’s enjoying life on a beach far from the people searching for him. 

A man on a bus told him this once. It made sense so Bo believed him. Besides, it explained why no trace of D.B Cooper was never found! 

He also wonders _why_ The Lizard People insist on stalking him. They can try but he will _never_ let them take Curtis. Bo doesn't like sharing except in the most _extraordinary_ circumstances. 

The Lizard People definitely don't count as that. 

Life is a _huge_ mystery- one that confuses the hell out of Bo. There's _so much_ he doesn't understand. 

_Who_ did Elvis end up living as when he faked his death? 

_What_ are the shadows people see out of the corner of their eyes? 

Socks that vanish in the dryer- _where_ do they go?

_When_ did the aliens first make contact with Earth? 

_Why_ are The Lizard People convinced Bo knows the secrets of their hidden society? 

Of all the amazing questions out there, the biggest one was also the most simple. 

_How_ did someone like Bo Dallas end up with someone like Curtis Axel? 

Bo couldn't ask for a better partner. 

He's understanding. He believes the same things as Bo, or at least, _pretends_ to. Bo thinks Curtis believes 80 percent of the time and pretends 20 percent of the time.

Bo's fine with that. He finds it sweet. This tells him Curtis is a keeper. 

It says _a lot_ when a man willingly pretends to believe in MoMo The Missouri Monster. 

Bo doesn't get it. He'd known Curtis for _years_. In all that time, he'd never known Curtis to be a patient man. Yet here he is, patient with Bo's every fear, _especially_ The Lizard People. 

Bo finds himself more and more grateful for Curtis' love. He knows he could find any number of people but they wouldn't necessarily help him with his fears. He knows he's got Curtis to help him when it gets rough. 

Bo knows he's lucky and thanks the Universe every day for his blessings. 

There are so many things that Bo doesn't understand about the world, but the biggest mysteries _all_ involved Curtis Axel. 

How did Curtis always seem to look better in the morning? 

Why did he put up with Bo and his eccentricities? 

More importantly, how did Bo end up as the lucky one? 

He's overheard Curtis talking to whoever happens to be around. The entire time, he keeps referring to himself as 'The Lucky One'. He has Bo- an amazing man who always seems to stay true to himself, regardless of what the world has to say 

No, that's simply not true. If anything, _Bo_ is the lucky one. 

For one thing, he has Curtis, who accepts him whole-heartedly _and_ protects him from The Lizard People. 

Most of all, he loves him for who he is. 

That love is one of the mysteries of the world but Bo doesn't question it. 

He just accepts it for what it is. 

-fin-


End file.
